


The Butterfly and the Cat

by Septicd00dles



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Games, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I might add youtubers you guys like if suggested idk, I'm going to add more tags as the chapters go on, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Neglect, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Vivid nightmares, past rape/non con, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septicd00dles/pseuds/Septicd00dles
Summary: Matt and two of his friends offer to do something to get some money in their small town and end up helping the local "crazy" people. At first the group of friends are disheartened and not looking forward for a month of taking care of them but maybe they'll warm up and see that actually they're not so bad and actually some could use a friend to visit them from time to time.





	1. Hello .o.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to take over for my one long fanfic I had going for a while, known as 'Safe' or something along the lines of a video game heh... I deleted it but this is here to keep everyone at bay while I work up the courage to finally jump in the saddle of writing it again uvu so I hope you enjoy!

So this is just a warning as this story is going to have heavy and mature themes and maybe sex in the future chapters I don't know this is more the trigger warning and if you still want to read I'll put trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter via the notes, so I hope you can all sit back and enjoy while I work on the first few chapters also the title may change in the future but still keep 'Butterfly' in it because all I can say is that's a big theme in this story uvu well see you next time!! Hugs and kisses muah! <3


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda fun to right, so I hope everyone enjoy's reading it uvu don't forget to let me know how you like the story or any of that jazz!

A large field with random flowers sporadically growing a man sat on a small hill, leaning against a tree his hands combed through the grass occasionally grasping and pulling out handfuls he tilted his head curiously as he saw the skyline of the city. Sighing softly the black haired man looked down at the grass currently in his hand, his eyes darted up at the city then the grass a few times before he finally seemed to relax a moment smiling softly the man rested more firmly against the tree watching the clear sky now and no longer tearing the grass from the ground. Closing his eyes the man seemed to fall asleep against the tree finally calm and at peace with what ever was bothering him fully off guard and ready to just take in the moment and escape for a little while.

         Unknown to him a butterfly with orange wings that look similar too that of a sunset fluttered up to his peaceful little space, the thing that got him to noticed the beautiful butterfly was the fact it had decided to land upon his hand. The man was startled by the small creature but didn’t dare disturb it, he just slowly brought his hand too his face to examine it as it slowly flapped it’s wings making him smile.

 

         “Hello little fella.” He spoke softly and quietly as if trying not to scare the thing. It in response just flapped its wings and took off, flying above and around him encouragingly.

 

“You look like a sunset don’t you? Where have I seen you?” the man smiled feeling at peace with it fluttering around him eagerly.

 

         “Want to show me something?” He smiled his eyes lighting up for a moment before he looked around. “I’m not sure if that is safe…” To his words the butterfly began to fly away occasionally circling spots.

         By the time you could hardly see the innocent creature did the man get up and chase after it, curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the butterfly into a forest, it was just barely in sight as he kept pushing leaves, and jumping over things that cluttered the forest’s ground, his heart began to pound harshly in his chest when he began too smell smoke, his eyes wide with fear as he began to notice the direction he ran too was burning, tree’s crashing around him, he then realized the butterfly’s design looked much more like a forest fire than a sunset, much too his horror he turned and began too run again, a scream for help tearing through his throat.

         The man began to breathe heavily as the more he ran the deeper he seemed to go in the forest, jumping over an old rotting tree the man let out a blood curdling scream as metal like claws snapped around his ankle keeping him in place and causing him to fall face first into a pile of leaves. The man immediately spun around and began to claw at the trap screaming and crying as it didn’t seem to want to pry from his ankle and just kept digging deeper into his flesh, much to his horror the butterfly with the same sunset design fluttered up landing on his nose silencing him for a moment as it then took off and decided to land on a tree a few feet away.

         Eyes widening in fear, mouth stuck open in a forever silent scream as the tree began to burn, more and more butterflies came landing on anything other than him, setting everything around him on fire screaming and thrashing to get out of the trap he found each breath for a cry of help got harder and harder.

 

         “Joshua, Hey it’s okay, that was a dream!” Snapping his eyes open he stared off at the women who spoke too him his eyes wide and whole body shaking. She was currently gripping his arm tightly to keep him still.

         “Lets get you you’re injection and back to bed.” Before the man now known as Joshua could protest, another pair of arms pushed him down holding him as he began screaming and struggling against them.

 

         “I’m scared please.” Was all he managed before his vision began to blacken as he began to dosing off from his medicine.

 

         “We’re sorry, you need sleep.” The woman gently stroked his face. “Goodnight.”


	3. Sorry and Goodbye for Now

I've been thinking of deleting all my works and starting over, so if there is a story you really like pm me or comment I don't care really and let me know which story you'd like to take over/re-do into your own and once you have everything you need I'll delete the old works but always keep the spare save files on this computer if you guys ever need it...

I've just been hating my writing lately and needed a break and over that break decided I wanna start fresh... so yeah... enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments of either criticism or a youtube you watch and maybe they'll end up in the story (don't worry I'll watch em if I don't know em to get a better handle on their personality)


End file.
